eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 11/15/15
The session started out with the group having just heard from Skye (Aeowyn's Hamadryad friend) that "they are gonna kill Morea!". Beorn was sulking at the creek having lost Desmond's trail, but the rest of the group took a moment to talk to Skye. They learned that Morea was a human friend of Aeowyn's, and that some Saytr's were holding biased trials and executing people. The Satyr's were using a very menacing construct to control the people of Iym Nalore. The group raced off towards Iym Nalore, with Beorn falling behind as he moped about. Monashe worked with Hawkmoon to scout the area as they ran, and he was able to gather some details about Iym Nalore. He saw that Iym Nalore was a small city in a clearing of trees, consisting mostly of houses. There were a few large buildings, but no major landmarks other than a large temple on the North side. The temple had stairs on 3 sides leading up to an enclosed area on top. Hawkmoon saw people in the streets packing up their belongings, and a bunch of people gathered at the base of the temple. As the group closed in on Iym Nalore, they noticed about 10% of the people were packing up and preparing to leave, and street merchants were taking advantage of the situation and selling things to the desperate travelers. Klon fell back to get Beorn moving faster, and once Beorn picked up the scent of blood he started moving at a reasonable pace. The group made their way through the city towards the temple, and eventually were able to see the menacing construct. It was a large, magically assembled being that was standing outside the entrance to the temple. The spoke with Skye a bit more, and learned that thugs were working with the construct to round specific families up and bring them into the temple. If they were found guilty (which was typical) they were executed on the spot. Executions were not common in Iym Nalore before this point. Aeowyn explained a bit more about the situation to the group. Iym Nalore was attacked a couple weeks before the events of Thalstead, and in the attack her human friend Morea's farm was burned. Morea's family was struggling to get by, so Aeowyn went to Thalstead to look for work to help her friend. Beorn listened in on some thugs, and learned they were associated with Dark Pact (a large criminal organization that wasn't particularly focused on any one goal and was prevalent in almost all areas of Euphera). He spent some gold on a disguise to look like them, and listened in. He learned they were expecting payment from someone named Brax, so he bluffed them into thinking Brax had stiffed him of his own reward, which got the thugs riled up. Meanwhile, upon seeing the construct enter the temple, the rest of the group went up to the temple entrance, and just as they could see inside, the construct (now with a blade protruding from it's arm) decapitated Morea's father. Morea and her mother cried out at his side, and the attendees of the trail winced at the death, but only slightly. Aeowyn entered the temple as the construct was leaving, which seemed to take no notice of her. She found herself in a room with prayer coves all around, and a sermon chair in the back of the room. On the sermon chair sat a very rich looking Satyr, who had a brutish Satyr to his left and a smaller Satyr to his right, who Aeowyn recognized as Doren. To the sides of the recently beheaded were a young man named Thomas, a Hamadryad and a female Elf. Thomas was known in Iym Nalore for his charity, but Aeowyn didn't recognize the others. Around the wall of the room were random towns folk watching the trials. Brax insisted that Aeowyn leave, but Aeowyn explained that she knew details of Morea and could help in the trail. The rich Satyr introduced himself as Kunryk, and explained that Morea's family was being accused of aiding the people who attacked Iym Nalore a few months before. Her father was seen talking to the attackers just beforehand, and her father knew a bit about Iym Nalore's defenses that the attackers circumvented. Thomas kept trying to stop the madness of the executions and plea for compassion, while the female elf kept insisting that they pursue the attackers. Kunryk seemed a bit disinterested in the whole scenario, but kept the trial going anyway, eventually getting to the point that he felt they should just execute Morea and move on to the next person. At this point, Beorn arrived with his group of thugs yelling about payment, Brax dodged the questions about payment, but it allowed Beorn to get into position. Monashe, Khaelis, Erevan and Klon had all snuck in at this point as well, and positioned themselves in the crowd. Kunryk made a motion under his robes, and the construct entered the room. This tipped the group off that the control for the construct might be in Kunryk's hand. Beorn Beorn'd and slashed at Kunryk and got a hold of an orb with strange buttons, and the construct went into a mad rage charging towards Beorn. Beorn tossed the device to Erevan and a battle in commenced. The construct was extremely durable and an incredible foe, that even turned allies on each other, but the group eventually prevailed and the construct died. The group found 2000 gold on Kunryk and a magic item on the construct. However, some of the gold was given to the Dark Pact thugs to get them to leave the town. Kunryk was moments from death, so Klon used some holy water on him so they could get a chance to talk to him. He explained that he had done odd jobs for a gnome in orange robes named Desmond! Iym Nalore was just another job, and Desmond gave him the list of families to send to trial and the construct to help enforce things. The female elf introduced herself as Sarya, and the Hamadryad introduced herself as Maylin. Sarya explained that she and her brother, Alinar were protecting a device called the Serevictus. The Serevictus allowed a potent magic user to see into other planes of existence if they were in the right spot in the world! She wouldn't divulge who entrusted them with this device, but she said in the event that it was in danger, they could take it to a friend named Eramendi in a nearby town. Her and her brother led a group fo elves in the attempt to get it out of the city, and although they successfully got the Serevictus out, her brother died in the fighting, so she was hell bent on revenge. Given that she and her friends had just killed the construct, everyone began looking to Aeowyn for guidance on what to do. Iym Nalore needed a leader to guide them in the coming weeks. Aeowyn thought long and hard about it, and eventually decided to form a small council to lead Iym Nalore. Maylin would represent the interests of the forest and nature, Thomas would represent compassion and service, and Brax would represent strength and vigor. The group decided to take Sarya with them to get the Serevictus, which was sent to the nearby town of Grey Haven. She explained that they didn't know how to contact Eramendi, but if they brought the Serevictus to the Emberview Inn, he would arrive and keep it safe. Erevan decided it was time to let the group in on a secret. He knows Eramendi. They attended the same combat school, where Eramendi had killed their instructor and taken a prized sword of the Eladrin people.... <---------------------- Previous Session [[Story 11/22/15|Next Session ---------------------------->]]